In logistics the use of standardized pallets enables the transporter to efficiently make use of the cargo space either during transport or during storage.
A pallet is a flat transport structure that supports goods in a stable fashion while being lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, front loader, work saver or other jacking device. A pallet is the structural foundation of a unit load which allows handling and storage efficiencies. Goods or shipping containers are often placed on a pallet secured with strapping, stretch wrap or shrink wrap and shipped. While most pallets are wooden, pallets also are made of plastic, metal, and paper. Numerous pallet standards are known, foremost of these ISO pallets, North American Pallets, Euro Pallets and Australian Standard Pallets.
Pallet shelf systems are useful as a means for shelving goods stored on pallets whenever it is desired to have several layers of pallets stored on top of each other.
In the art, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,490, pallet shelf systems are known which permit the safe storage of goods on pallets on the pallet shelves while yet permitting the shelves to be adjusted to variable heights dependent on the goods stored on the pallet.
Due to the weight of the pallets and goods, pallet shelf systems as known in the art lack flexibility (although adjustable with respect to shelf distance), and ease of assembly. This in particular represents a problem in many situations wherein it is desired to have temporary pallet shelf systems, e.g. in the cargo hold of a truck or lorry; which does not see regular service as a pallet transporter.
In GB 2231552 A there is described a method for creating a pallet shelf system, the use of a pallet shelf system and a pallet shelf system with one or more shelves comprising one or more pallets, four or more upright posts; and two or more pallet shelf base units, each base unit adapted for supporting a part of the weight of a pallet including goods. While these elements address some of the above mentioned technical problems, the rigid construction contemplated in GB 2231552 A is unfortunate when ease of assembly and disassembly is contemplated.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations of the prior art by supplying a pallet shelf system which is easy to assemble and disassemble, in particular for use in the cargo hold of a truck or lorry, and a method of storing pallets in a cargo hold using a pallet shelf system according to the present invention.